Daimon (Dragon's Dogma)
Summary Ashe was once a youth rescued by the Arisen Grette and her pawn, Olra, following his village being annihlated by the dragon. Following them on their quest and earning a mother and mentor figure in Olra, Ashe was heartbroken when Olra and Grette failed to defeat the wyrm, resulting in the latter's death. He soon found a new love in Olra, the now-abandoned pawn. When a new dragon sensed the latent potential willpower within Ashe and took his own heart from him later, Ashe, determined to avenge Grette, set out to slay the dragon, only to discover that the new dragon was, in fact, Grette, who had to fulfill her duty to completing the Eternal Cycle by forcing Ashe to choose to either take up arms and slay her or to leave his new loved one behind to die as a tribute to the dragon, in which instance he would receive one wish as compensation. Enraged and further heartbroken, Ashe refused his own destiny, cursing the Eternal Cycle as a whole, leaving the dragon no choice but to slay Olga and grant him his wish; the form of Daimon, sealed away in the world of Bitterblack Isle. Now bound to a monstrous form and gone mad with hatred and despair, the mysterious entity known as Daimon seeks to end the Eternal Cycle altogether. Having gorged itself on the negative emotions of Ashe and from the power of hundreds of unfortunate Arisen who have fallen prey to Bitterblack Isle, Daimon now only awaits an entity powerful enough to separate him from Ashe, allowing it to become an independent being... Powers and Stats Tier: '''At least '''3-B, possibly higher Name: Daimon, Ashe Origin: Dragon's Dogma Gender: Male Age: Unknown (older than recorded history) Classification: Monster, Being of Hatred, Former Arisen Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Hand-to-Hand combatant, Magic, Energy Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Telekinesis, Earth Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Flight, Immunity to Blindness, Petrification, and Silence, Rage Increases Power As He Receives Damage, Shapeshifting, Can manifest ethereal claws, Breath weapon, Can erase the existence of others with Rift Vortex Attack Potency: At least Multi-Galaxy level (At least as powerful as Grigori, who created Bitterblack Isle to imprison Daimon, a pocket dimension containing multiple galaxies, has slain countless Arisen who ventured into Bitterblack Isle), possibly higher (Threatened to rend the Eternal Cycle asunder, a multiversal constant present across the whole of reality's fabric of reality, therefore destroying it; however, it is unlikely he understood what the whole of the Eternal Cycle consisted of or that he was able to think clearly past his rage) Speed: FTL (Comparable to Death in speed, who has ascended beyond the role of Arisen and the Eternal Cycle in a manner similar to The Seneschal) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5+, likely Class K+ Striking Strength: '''At least '''Multi-Galactic Class Durability: At least Multi-Galaxy level (Took blows from The Arisen) Stamina: Very High, can seemingly fight endlessly, high pain tolerance Range: Melee range, dozens to hundreds of meters with spells, possibly higher with Rift Vortex Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Likely Very High, formerly being an Arisen and having been born in an age lost past, though seems to have decayed slightly over the years, skilled fighter and martial artist Weaknesses: Vulnerable to the Poison, Torpor, and defense Lowered ailments, attacks to the head deal slightly more damage and stagger, rage could possibly obstruct judgment | No longer vulnerable to Torpor, but vulnerable to Holy Elemental attacks; the face on his chest is now his weak point, not the head Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Roundhouse Kick: A powerful roundhouse kick. * Death Grab: Grabs an opponent, then blasts them with bright blue-violet flames. * Dive Bomb: Quickly launches into the air and comes crashing down on targets, launching foes into the air. Usually follows Bolide. * Ice Spikes: Sends forth a spread of ice blasts either in a focused barrage or a broad sweep, either from one or both hands. * Levin: Calls forth a series of lightning strikes from above, inflicting lightning damage and possibly Thundershock. * Grand Frigor: Summons numerous spires of ice from the ground, knocking enemies up, inflicting ice damage and possibly Freezing. * Bolide: Calls forth meteors down from the heavens to land around Daimon, inflicting both physical and fire damage, blowing enemies struck backwards, and possibly inflicting Burning. Usually cast in conjunction with Dive Bomb. * High Seism: Shakes the earth, sending eruptions of stone high into the air, stunning and damaging foes over a wide area. * Immolation: Quickly envelopes the caster's body in flames, knocking clinging targets off. Deals fire damage all around, and can cause Burning. * Miasma: Summons forth a fog that deals continuous magical damage and inflicts Poison to enemies within. * Petrifaction: Summons forth a fog that inflicts Petrification to enemies within. * Hate Cannon: After a charge-up, attacks with waves of powerful magickal blasts that in a fountain formation at targets. This attack is capable of traveling across a large distance to strike a target, and has homing properties. * Rift Vortex: Also known as "Cast Unto Nothingness," Daimon slams the ground after a short charge-up creating a vortex, slowly drawing in nearby targets. If the attack is fully completed, targets caught in it will be instantly killed or sent back to the Rift. Interrupting the attack prematurely will cause Daimon to be stunned for about 20 seconds and take increased damage. Quickly drains the Stamina of those near the attack. Awakened Form In this form, the head on Daimon's chest rips apart and extends forward, becoming his new face as the old head goes limp and the spirit of the dragon possesses him. In this form, he trades in agility for sheer power, and gains new attacks and abilities. * Sweeping Claw: Extends ethereal claws at a frightening reach, attacking targets with a broad sweep capable of destroying nearby structures with ease. Uses one or both hands. * Bite: Charges an enemy to bite and chew him/her with the dragon head on his torso. Very high continuous damage output if not broken out of. * Grand Levin: An enhanced form of Levin that attacks with far more lightning strikes of greater potency. * Grand Ingle: Looses multiple balls of fire that explode upon contact, engulfing both the target and surrounding foes. Deals fire damage, and can inflict Burning. * Grand Comestion: Rapidly casts a towering wall of flame that knocks up enemies. Inflicts fire damage and can cause Burning. Known to quickly cast three in rapid succession. * Fire Breath: A bright torrent of blue-violet fire is released from the dragon mouth on its belly. Shot in a sweeping motion in front of it, by rotating the whole body to the left or to the right. * Roar: Releases a powerful roar which will possess any target that does not achieve 100% resistance against Possession, bending them to his will for a seemingly infinite duration (ends when a victim is knocked out or killed.) * Abyssal Vortex: An enhanced form of Rift Vortex with a stronger pull, greater area-of-effect, and shorter charge-up time. Key: Standard Form | Awakened Form/Dragon-Possessed Note: His true strength is described as "Unknown", yet it is almost assuredly not stronger than The Seneschal, else The Seneschal would have taken action against him when he resolved to rend the Eternal Cycle asunder. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Theme: Coils of Light (English and Japanese versions) Category:Characters Category:Dragon's Dogma Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Anti-villains Category:Tragic Characters Category:Monsters Category:Demons Category:Spirits Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Berserkers Category:Brawlers Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Earth Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Users Category:Energy Users Category:Poison Users Category:Void Users Category:Flight Users Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Magic Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Tier 3